


just let me love you

by imgoingcrazy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Just a light fluffy thing inspired by a convo over on tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingcrazy/pseuds/imgoingcrazy
Summary: There had been an argument. There was always an argument these days if he was being honest. He deserved the comments, he knew that and often said as much himself, but it would be nice if just once he could sit down in the pub with Aaron, hell even without Aaron, and not have someone decide it was their turn to have a go at him.





	just let me love you

There had been an argument. There was always an argument these days if he was being honest. He deserved the comments, he knew that and often said as much himself, but it would be nice if just once he could sit down in the pub with Aaron hell even without Aaron and not have someone decide it was their turn to have a go at him.

The first few times he’d vigorously defend himself and Aaron has quietly watched from beside him, a hand resting on Robert’s lower back his thumb rubbing gentle circles against the fabric of his shirt as his husband went to war with his family. 

Slowly, as it became a near daily thing, he defended himself less and less until eventually he said nothing in defense at all. He’d sit there silently as Cain or Charity or Paddy or whoever felt the need would have a go at him. Reminded him that he didn’t deserve Aaron, that he’d never be good enough no matter what he did. They’d point out that they’d always been right and he would take it.  He would take every last insult without opening his mouth in reply. He wouldn’t remind them how they themselves had cheated or scammed or lied to a significant other at some point.  He wouldn’t point out that Aaron was a grown man completely capable of making his own choices and had forgiven him. He simply took the abuse because it was - at the very least - what he deserved.

Aaron hadn’t been with him the last few times, hadn’t witnessed first hand how bad the situation has gotten. At some point it had been less about reprimanding Robert for being a poor husband and more about the gratification of making him flinch. He knew Aaron’s friends and family were good people, that they loved Aaron, but they’d found and outlet for their own issues and they took full advantage if it.

Robert had hoped they’d leave him alone since Aaron was sitting across from him but if Robert had any luck these days, it was bad.  It started simple a snide comment from Chas as she served them that had Aaron frowning at his mother and Robert casting his eyes to the table not looking up again until Aaron gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Ignore it, yeah?”

He nodded in response but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Quietly he listened to Aaron complain about a scrap contact when a shadow crossed their table. Robert’s gaze flickered up before crashing back down to the plate in front of him.

“Not now, Paddy.”

“I’ve not even said anything.”

“I know you mean well but I’m asking you to let it go. I made my choice, I’d appreciate if the rest of you lot could respect it.”  He felt Aarons fingers lace through his and he didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath until it shuttered out of him in relief.

His gaze slowly lifted to Aaron’s face and this time his smile was full of sadness. “It’s what I deserve.”

Aaron’s eyes narrowed but his tone was gentle when he spoke. “No, Robert, you don’t. You messed up but it’s between us. They’ve no right to constantly have a go at you.”

“They’re defending you.”

“And _I’m_ defending _you_.”

He hadn’t gotten a chance to reply to that. To respond to such a simple statement that meant so much to him both because it had knocked the air out of him a bit and because there had been an argument. A snide comment from someone at the bar and Aaron had lurched to his feet his pint glass slamming down on the table and Robert had watched with wide eyes as Aaron quietly, but fiercely, took his family to task.

There was always an argument.

But this one had been in his defense.  


  


* * *

  


They’d been home for almost an hour now, Robert had spent almost that entire time sitting silently at the kitchen table staring at his hands his mind lost in thought. Eventually he felt a nudge at his elbow and glanced up to find Aaron offering coffee. Aaron offering him that mug and Robert felt his chin wobble, much to his embarrassment, as he accepted the mug.

“Should I have kept quiet? Are you upset I defended you?”

“ _No_.” He shook his head quickly and his mouth opened and closed a couple times as he tries to find the right words. 

“Then what’s wrong?” Aaron’s fingers brushed lightly over his cheek before his palm settled against it and Robert let out a breath before leaning into his husbands touch.

When Robert spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper “No one…people aren’t ever in my corner. They always pick the other side. They always assume I’m the worst. I am the worst. But the one time no one should ever take my side and you still do it. I don’t-I didn’t expect it. I don’t deserve it. Why would you do it? Why would you stand against all of them when everything they said is true?”

“You idiot.” Robert’s gaze snapped to Aaron’s face but all he found there was affection and he leaned down to press a kiss to Robert’s forehead. “I’m _always_ on your side.”

“But why? All I’m good for is hurting you.”

Aaron was quiet for a moment before grabbing Robert lightly by the elbow and using the grip to turn him slightly and then stepped between the space between his legs. His hands coming up to frame Robert’s face and tilted it back gently before leaning down and brushed his lips over Robert’s left cheek bone. Dragged his lips lightly across pale skin until he could kiss Robert on the nose. Ignored the blush creeping up Robert’s neck so he could place another kiss against his jaw. A kiss to the center of his eye brows where skin bunched as he frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing all the good things about you.” He said it like it was obvious, like Robert was an idiot for not getting it.

“My freckles?”

“What they represent.”

Aaron smiled at the perplexed look on Roberts face before leaning down to kiss a spot under his left eye. “This one is what a good listener you are.” His lips trailed south to a spot just beside his mouth. “Hardworking.” His mouth moved upwards to press a kiss beside his eyebrow. “Looking after Liv on your own.”  The center of his forehead. “Believing in me when no one else did.” A kiss to his temple “Loving me even when I’m hard to love.”

“Stop.” His fingers clutched at Aaron’s arms his cheeks stained with embarrassment as Aaron continued to lavish sweet little kiss across his face.

“ _No_.”  


  


* * *

  


He did stop though, eventually,  when his stomach rumbled for food and they remembered nothing had been eaten at the pub.  They found themselves on the couch, plates discarded on the coffee table, and Aaron’s head on his shoulder while they watched a movie. 

A movie Aaron kept interrupting with sudden kisses to Roberts face every ten minutes or so, always followed up with whatever new positive trait sprung to mind. Leaving Robert to sit quietly and flustered curious what the next would be.

  


* * *

  


“You’ve made your point Aaron.”

“Have I?” They were in bed, legs tangled together as Robert tried to bat Aaron’s hands away from his face.

“If you don’t-”

“Robert.” He’d snagged Robert by both wrists and raised his arms above his head pinning them there.

“Aaron.”

“Will you please shut up and just let me love you?” Robert nodded, the blush returning to his face, as he fell quiet and let Aaron shower his face with gentle kisses

Supportive husband

Head for business

Good at crossword puzzles (that one earned a laugh as well as a mock glare from Aaron towards Robert for interrupting.

Great at hugs.

Halfway decent as snogging.

Trustworthy (That one had pulled a sound of disagreement from him that Aaron had smothered with a harsh kiss that left Robert breathless and a stern reminder that it was Aaron’s list and Robert got no say.)

Robert lost track of time after that and instead gave himself over to his husbands gentle touch and sweet words but later as he tucked tightly against Aaron ready for sleep, Aaron’s fingers grazing lightly against his shoulder, Robert realized it was - without question - the most loved he’d ever felt.


End file.
